The overall goal of the proposed project is to increase recruitment of minority participants into preventive clinical trials through in-house referrals from internal medicine residents. The two primary aims of the project are to (1) pilot a physician training module and evaluate its impact on their knowledge of and referral of patients to cancer prevention clinical trials; and (2) examine the knowledge and attitudes of physicians and patients regarding cancer screening and prevention, and clinical research. Two interrelated studies are proposed. Both studies will be conducted at the Louisiana State University Medical Center (LSUMC) General Medicine Clinics, with a patient population that is 90% African American of predominantly low income. Study one focuses on the implementation, evaluation, and institutionalization of a training module to provide Internal Medicine residents with information about (a) the importance of clinical trials and cancer prevention trials ongoing at their institutions, (b) patient and physician barriers to participation in clinical research, (c) the role of sociocultural factors, and (d) referral procedures for existing preventive clinical trials. A pre- post- test design will be used to evaluate the impact of the intervention. Two outcome variables will be measured, changes in physicians' knowledge of cancer prevention clinical trials and number of patients referred by physicians. Process evaluation will also be conducted to revise and facilitate the institutionalization of the training module. Study two is developmental in nature. Its purpose is to examine the knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors of both residents and patients regarding cancer control and prevention as well as clinical research. Residents and patients will also be questioned about perceived and experienced barriers to referral and participation. Results from this study will be incorporated into the physician training module. Findings from these assessments will provide insight into barriers to and catalysts for participation in clinical research and other cancer prevention interventions. If effective, the training module could serve as a model for other LSUMC primary care residency programs. This offers the potential to significantly impact physicians' practices regarding cancer control and prevention throughout the state, since 70% of physicians in Louisiana received all or part of their training through the Louisiana State University Medical Center.